Its not always who you suspect
by Paige-Iggy-Piggy
Summary: IGGY POV. When Fang goes missing the first place the flock suspects is the school. When they get there Jeb and Ari offer to help look for Fang. Will Max let them help? Or is the whole thing a set up? Where is Fang? Read and find out! The outcome will shock you! Updating a Chapter each day, and maybe a little Miggy along the way :
1. Missing

Iggy pov.

I felt for the hot metal pan and fliped the pancakes over.

Max came down the stairs, i could tell it was her because of the way she un-gracefully jumped down the stairs skipping every few steps.

"I made breakfast!" i called to the whole house, "Max will you wake everyone up?"

"Sure..." She said walking back up the stairs

And before i knew it here comes gazzy running down the stairs "Whats for breakfast ig?"

"Pancakes and bacon!" i yelled so everyone would come down!

I waited at the table with Gazzy for 5 minutes with everyones food perfectly prepared, Atleast Gazzy told me he had made it perfect.

"Gazzy go get them please?" i said trying to stay cool.

"okay..." He mumbled

I waited another 5 minutes and decieded to find my own way up the stairs "uhh I always have to do everything" i mumbled slowly making my way up thhe stairs.

Before i got there i heard Max say "guys stay calm, Someone go get Iggy"

Angel run out of Fangs room and ran right into my stomach.

"IGGY IGGY IGYY!" angle screamed. She sounded like she was crying but i couldn't exacly tell.

"whats going on?" i asked concerned

"ITS FANG! H-HE-HE'S" Angel hesatatied

"Missing" Max fishished for her.

Normal people would have thought about kid napped or killed. But we were all thinking about the same thing, Ari, the school, being tortured and tested on.

A/N Sorry it was such a short chapter but the rest of the chapters will be alot longer, i just wanted to get the story started :) Hope you like it so far! REVIEWS PLEASE :D And please excuse my spelling mistakes.


	2. Back to School

Iggy pov.

Max took my hand and lead me to Fangs empty room.

"The window-" she swallowed hard "Its open" she explained to me

Nudge wraped her arms tight around me.

"Guys it'll be alright, we all know Fang he is the most stubborn person, and he won't let anyone bother him, i mean we all KNOW fang but Max and Iggy have known him the logest, then ME then gazzy and Angel, Dont let that Offend you Gazzy and Angel your just the youngest, OH and i cant forget Total, But he has known Fang the least amount of time actually he has known us all the least amount of time and have you realized-"

I covered Nudges mouth to get her to shut up.

"Actually Nudge is right guys" Max explained "Fang will be able to take care of himself for a long time, but we better start towards the sch- you know"

"BUT IM HUNGRY" Gazzy whined "cant we eat first?"

So we all sat around the table in scilence.

-Time Skip-

Max flew next to me "Were almost to the school" she explained

"k" Is all i could say

"Its alright ig" she said flying away from me.

"Hey ig!" angel said sounding happier then ever.

"hey" i said emotionless

It was scilent then i felt her fly away.

"Iggy, i know this is were you became blind, But your amazing at-"

"STOP IT MAX, I DONT WANT TO BE BABIED" I could feel her eyes starting to burn into my scalp.

She flew away from me.

Now i know why Angel was over here- trying to see whats on my mind.

Nudge came over, "Hey were landing"

"K" once again, emotionless

"Hey Ig, were finally here!" Gazzy explained

"i know Gazzy" i grond

"How about me and you blow up the place, after we find Fang" he said excited

"What makes you so sure were going to find Fang, what if we find Fang and he's blind, deaf or what if he is dead? huh what are you going to do then?" By that point i knew the whole flock was starring at me.

I could hear Angel ,Gazzy and Nudge crying and Max almost growling.

Max pulled me to the side "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE IGGY, FOR REAL, WHAT WAS THAT?

I walked away, not sure were i was going, but i walked away.

Max grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Were going to find Fang." she said in a sturdy voice.

without a word i let her drag me toward the school.

I didn't want anyone to know i was scared Fang was going to end up like me, blind, usless.

We walked into the school, i can reconize that smell from anywhere.

i hate that smell.

So im holding Nudges hand as she tells me what to do.

"oh no" i hear them all say.

"Jeb and Ari... there comming, to us" Nudge whispered to me

A/N hope your liking it so far! I will make the next chapter longer! and there might be some Miggy coming up :D tell me what you think please- REVIEW- FOLLOW - its going to get alot better!


	3. Jeb

Iggy pov.

I could hear Jebs large feet coming closer.

"Maximum ride" His deep vioce mumbled

"Max Don't!" i heard Nudge whisper scream.

"Gazzy whats going on?" i was really confused.

"Max just walked to Jeb and Ari" he whispered.

"Take me over there" i ordered.

Gazzy told my head and lead me to Max.

i touched her shoulder to let her know its okay.

"Where is Fang" Max demanded.

"Awhh Fang is missing?" Jeb mocked.

"Im not playing games, Where is Fang?" Now she sounded madder then ever.

"Listen Maximum, I have no idea where Fang is but we can help you look if you want" i shook my head at Jeb.

"No deal" Max didn't even think about the offer.

"Okay thats your loss" Jeb faded as he walked away.

"I dont know if he's here guys?" Max was doughtful

"Lets look around, Just keep a eye out for Fang" Nudge suggested

"Jeb and Ari were to nice.." i explained.

"Follow me" Max took charge.

We all walked Around the school Ducking everytime they saw a whitecoat.

Then all of a sudden a alram sounded.

"RUN!" Max yelled over the alarm

Holding Nudges shoulder we ran around people But then the flock stopped.

"THE DOOR IS LOCKED!" Gazzy cried.

"Your time is up Maximum Ride" a firmiliure vioce growled.

"Just Leave us alone Mutt" Max hissed back.

"Can Max fight Ari without Fang?" Nudge whispered in my ear.

"Im here to help" I whispered back.

"Time to kick some Dog butt" Max said Warning the kids

I could feel a whitecoat behind me trying to infect me with some sleeping poision or something.

"Gazzy,Angle,Nudge go hide" i screamed!

I swang my leg back hard and kicked the whitecoat.

"Iggy infront of you!" Max warned.

I punched infrount of me, it was just air.

I punched to the side, BAM right in the nose

Me and Max stood next to eachother.

"We found the door opener!" Angel scremed

"but its to high for us to reach!" Me and Max ran to them.

We entered a room and I heard a door slam.

"Hurry ill hold the door closed" Max Said really fast

I could hear people banging on the door.

"Up there" I guessed Gazzy was pointing.

"I can't reach it either, Iggy can you do it?" Max sounded nervous

I slid my hand up the wall.

"To the right" Max corrected me.

I finally felt a lever and i pulled down hard.

"Okay now we just have to get to the door without being caught" Max said sarcastic

"Gazzy, Angel, Nudge you guys run out the door while me and Max distract the Whitecoats, we will meet you out there." I Thought out loud

"Lets do it" They all said at once

A/N i hope this is a good chapter! REVIEW and tell me if i should add some Miggy? And who do you think has Fang? FOLLOW![:


End file.
